24fandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Sundquist
Justin Sundquist is a stunt performer and actor who has appeared several times on 24 Biography and career Sundquist is a distinguished stunt performer who has worked in numerous TV shows and films. Through his career, he has worked on films like Men of Honor, Pearl Harbor, Training Day, Ocean's Eleven, Minority Report, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, Furious 7, and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Aside of films, Sundquist has also worked on TV shows like Dexter, Grey's Anatomy, Greek, House, Heroes, Ghost Whisperer, Dragnet, Nash Bridges, and NCIS. In 2016, Sundquist was working as a stunt double on Hawaii Five-0 when he was accidentally hit by a speeding car. This prompted him to sue CBS. Sundquist was replaced by Paul Lacovara as lead actor Alex O'Loughlin double. In 2018, he had another accident while working as stunt coordinator on MacGyver. Sundquist suffered a serious head injury while filming in Atlanta, and had to be put in a medically-induced coma. In August 2018, he was awake and taken out of the ICU. Role on 24 Sundquist has appeared several times on 24: * In Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am, he played Tanaka, a security guard at Ontario Airport who was shot by one of Anton Beresch's men during the takeover of the terminal. In the same episode, he also played a passerby outside the airport who was knocked down to the ground by the explosion after Beresch detonated the bomb in the truck. * In Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm, he played an unnamed CTU security guard. * In Day 8: 11:00pm-12:00am, he doubled for Jurgen Prochnow in the role of Sergei Bazhaev, when Jack upends a table onto Bazhaev's head. * In Day 8: 5:00am-6:00am, he played one of Adrion Bishop's commandos that attacked Omar Hassan's security detail. He was at the front of the commandos during the firefight with Secret Service, and he was the second to be shot by Molly O'Connor. Sundquist won 2 Screen Actors Guild awards for his work on Season 6 and 7 of the show. Gallery of roles File:Justin Sundquist.jpg|As Tanaka (Season 5) File:5x02 Passerby.jpg|As passerby (Season 5) File:8x08 Justin Sundquist.jpg|As Sergei Bazhaev (Season 8) File:Justin Sundquist commando.jpg|As Bishop's commando (Season 8) 24 credits Tanaka * Passerby * CTU Security Guard * Jurgen Prochnow's stunt double * Adrion Bishop's commando * Selected filmography * The Fate of the Furious (2017) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Furious 7 (2015) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) * Vantage Point (2008) * Role Models (2008) * Nancy Drew (2007) * Flags of our Fathers (2006) * Domino (2005) * The Italian Job (2003) * Minority Report (2002) * Pearl Harbor (2001) '''Television appearances * MacGyver (2018) * Hawaii Five-0 (2010-2015) * Dexter (2011) * Hawaii Five-0 (2010-2011) * True Blood (2009-2010) * Greek (2008) * Chuck (2007) * Heroes (2006-2007) * E-Ring (2005) * Dragnet (2003) * Gilmore Girls (2000) * JAG (1995) See also * Performers with multiple roles References External links * * * Justin Sundquist at Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki Category:Actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers